


"You happy now"

by BizarrozAroland



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Set after s04e11, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarrozAroland/pseuds/BizarrozAroland
Summary: Okie so I rewatched season 4 episode 11 "Emily" .and I needed more so this is a filler between episode 11 and 12This is my first ever work on Ao3 so please leave a comment or kudos :)))ALSO I CAN FEEL NOVEMBER 10TH ITS COMING





	"You happy now"

It was a cold dark night in the Southside of Chicago,but Ian Gallagher felt like he was in paradise.His boyfriend was *wow his boyfriend" lying beside him,looking like a beatup God .If anybody asked him 3 years ago if he and Mickey were dating he would have laughed in their face, "More like fucking he would have said" But then he fell in love with A closeted thug 

Sorry guys i gotta go to the doctor but I'll try finish this sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)))))])


End file.
